Dodan
Ko Suljun: '"He's the captain's son and a hero in his own mind. He's a fun kid, but about as reliable as a grass sword." 'Chengun: "'Master Dodan is the noblest, loyalest, most wonderful Guardsman in the service." ''Poor Little Master Dodan... If only Master Dochun paid him more attention. 'Dochun: "'You've met my adventuresome son, Dodan." '''Gong Samsik: ''I'm so happy I don't have to deal with Dodo. Was that too mean? Eh.'' Namsoyoo: '"Dodan has asked Papa for a real mission for months. So, Dochun ordered him to assist the Guard at the Foshi Pyres. He's just too scared. Dodan's always been superstitious. Honestly, I don't see what the big problem is. Papa would be furious if he found out. Knowing Dodan, he'll probably hide until you finish the job. I can't believe Dodan ran away. He's not always like this. Please, can you help him with this assignment? He must feel so embarrassed." 'Yigan: '''"Where is Dodan? Did he get lost again?" Notable Quests '''Act 1. The Scarred Chapter 3: Dodan the Hero Chapter 5: The Recovery Chapter 6: The Honorable Mayor Quotes Act 1. The Scarred Chapter 3: Dodan the Hero "I'm Dodan, of course! You're just in time, as I planned. I knew Suljun would send someone for me! He's a big fan, you know. Get warmed up because we're about to go! That's right, you get to be a part of the next step of my grand plan. Right over there you'll see the Blackram Flagship. Boring, right? No! I've overheard that it's brimming with ammo and explosives. Here's the idea: we aim a cannon at it and let it fly. This beach will light up like a festival in our honor! You may go now. I have utter faith in you, friend. For being such a big help, you may have the honor of lighting the cannon!" Thought: No way I'm getting near that deathtrap. "Take that, you scoundrels! Look at them, sailing away like cowards." "It's a good thing you injured him with the explosion. He's usually stronger that a gnarlox. He'll be back, and he'll be mad." "It's a good thing you have someone smart like me to help you!" Chapter 5: The Recovery "What? You didn't get me anything?" Chapter 6: The Honorable Mayor "About time! I have an assignment for you in the cemetery! That's right, you're practically in the Guard now! What an honor! Yigan is waiting for me at Foshi Pyres. Tell him I sent you. No, tell him that the captain told me to tell you to go on my behalf." "This is an important mission. You trust me, right? Get going immediately, and don't ask any questions." Please say yes. I can't go out there! Quest Journal Act 1. The Scarred Chapter 3: Dodan the Hero Dodan was definitely Bamboo Village's biggest troublemaker. It didn't help that he was the son of Captain Dochun, the head of the Bamboo Guard. The guards put up with his mischief to please their boss, but that didn't stop the rumors. Was Dochun's wayward son so uncontrollable that he was actually spying for the Blackram? Dodan knew about the rumors. And despite his flash and arrogance, the gossip hurt him. Didn't they understand he was just trying to be a hero, to be the kind of man his father would be proud of? That's why he journeyed close to Blackram territory. And that's how he ended up a captive of the pirates. Chapter 4: The Bamboo Blossom Dodan remembered it so clearly, even so many years later. His father Dochun, who was the Stratus Empire's captain of the guard, came home late that night. Dodan crept to the doorway to find his father covered in blood and holding a bundle tightly to his chest. It was a baby! The little girl's face was white as snow, and she looked up at Dodan with the largest, clearest eyes he had ever seen. Dodan asked his father what the infant's name was. Dochun hesitated, grimacing, and then finally said, "Namsoyoo. It's Namsoyoo." And from that day on, no matter where they went or which village they stopped in, Dodan and Namsoyoo were inseparable. Chapter 6: The Honorable Mayor Be careful what you wish for. Dodan, ever the would-be hero, had pestered his father for weeks for an assignment that would prove his worth. But when he finally received the task, he practically fainted. Assist the Bamboo Guard at Foshi Pyres? That place was crawling with Jiangshi and who knows what else! Why did the Pyres have to be next to Moonshade Cemetery of all places? Dodan agonized over his new "urgent mission." Secretly, he was terrified of the cemetery. But he couldn't let it show. He couldn't let Father or the villagers know he was weak. And to show Namsoyoo any weakness was completely out of the question. Gallery Dodan.jpg|Bamboo Coast Category:Jin Category:Male Category:NPCs Category:Kung Fu Master